Je t'aime, petit ange
by Llits
Summary: La dernière nuit des Potter...


Disclaimer : Mais je vous dis que je suis sa fille cachée !!! Allez, quoi ! Comment ça, je lui ressemble pas ?

Alors... Hum... Bah j'ai lu une tite fic, là, « la dernière nuit » de Kyarah, eh bah j'ai assez apprécié, mais je ne voyais pas exactement ça comme ça, même si, évidemment, ça s'en rapproche beaucoup... Donc bah voilà, ma version de la dernière nuit des Potter... Voilà ce que je fais de mes nuits d'insomnies dépressives... Youpi, ça augmente la production !

Couple : ha ha ha. Nan, sérieux, y'en a qui se pose la question ?

* * *

Je t'aime, petit ange

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques minutes. « Madame Potter, que faites-vous ici ? fit James, haussant un sourcil. Votre place ne serait-elle pas aux fourneaux, à préparer un bon dîner pour votre cher et tendre époux ? » En guise de réponse, la jeune femme lui tira la langue, et James s'empressa de la prendre entre ses lèvres, l'embrassant tendrement. Harry se mit à pleurer, écrasé entre sa mère qui le tenait dans ses bras tendres et protecteurs et son père qui avait posé une main sur son front et l'autre sur l'épaule de son épouse.

Le couple se sépara en riant. « Bébé fait la gueule » marmonna James. Il se pencha sur l'enfant et lui fit un large sourire. « Toi, plus tard, tu seras comme ton papa mon chéri !

-Oui, affirma joyeusement Lily. Un véritable petit emmerdeur qui courra après une pauvre et innocente jeune fille et l'obligera à l'épouser par de vils moyens !

-De vils moyens tel qu'une bague de fiançailles qui coûte les yeux de la tête ? rétorqua narquoisement James.

-De vils moyens comme faire semblant d'être gay et de sortir avec son meilleur ami, crétin !

-Tu sais parfaitement que nous étions, eh bien, saouls, ce soir là. » Lily éclata de rire. « Oh oui ! Et quand tu es venu dans ma chambre avec ton 'petit ami' pour réclamer une jupe parce que tu voulais être 'sexy pour l'homme de ta vie' !

-Ouais bah ça va, hein... bougonna James.

-Tu veux pas la remettre ? » ricana Lily. James eut une expression outrée. « Dites-moi, madame ma femme, ne seriez-vous pas un peu perverse ?

-Jamais, monsieur mon mari ! » Elle se leva du canapé et l'embrassa tendrement. « Le dîner est dans le réfrigérateur, grand nigaud. Le saladier bleu ; tu mets tout dans la poêle, tu allumes le gaz et tu fais réchauffer !

-Ca ira tellement plus vite en utilisant la magie !

-Pas la peine de l'utiliser si on peut s'en passer ! Je sais que Peter est notre Gardien du Secret, mais j'ai tellement peur que nous soyons découverts, malgré tout... » Elle serra tendrement son fils contre elle, le visage anxieux. James serra affectueusement ses épaules et lui embrassa le front. « Cesse de t'inquiéter, mon amour. Cette vermine ne peut pas nous trouver.

-Je vais mettre Harry au lit. Il est fatigué...

-Reviens-moi vite. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que ce bout de viande essaye de me piquer ma femme...

-James ! » Il fit un grand sourire à sa femme et l'embrassa à nouveau, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Lily monta tranquillement l'escalier, son précieux paquet de couvertures dans les bras. Elle sourit au bébé et lui caressa la joue. « Oui, ressemble à ton papa, mon petit ange... Deviens beau et fort comme lui... Et n'abandonne jamais tes rêves, petit amour. » Elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui sourit à nouveau, puis s'installa dans un confortable fauteuil blanc, et prit un livre qu'elle commença à lire.

Harry suçotait son pouce, ses paupière s'alourdissant alors que Lily lui racontait une histoire d'une voix douce et calme. Lorsqu'il s'endormit enfin, elle embrassa légèrement son front, puis se leva doucement, de crainte de le réveiller. Mais Harry ouvrit soudain les yeux. Les deux émeraudes se plantèrent dans celle de sa mère. Ce n'était plus le regard innocent du bébé. Il y avait une angoisse dans les yeux de son enfant. Le visage de Lily se décomposa. Pourquoi... ?

« Lily ! cria brusquement James de l'étage inférieur. C'est lui ! Protège Harry ! Je vais le retenir ! » Lily sentit le monde s'effondrer autour d'elle.

_Oh mon Dieu... Peter, comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Pourquoi nous ? Merlin, pitié, protégez ma famille !_ Le temps semblait s'écouler au ralenti. Elle mit Harry dans son lit, embrassa vivement son front. Puis le temps reprit son cours normal, plus rapide même peut-être. « Harry, je t'aime, mon fils, mon amour... Tu vas vivre, même si nous devons mourir pour cela... Jamais il ne te fera de mal, mon bébé... Je t'aime tellement, petit ange ! » Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule ; la porte de la chambre était ouverte et elle entendait les sorts fuser. Des éclairs rouges, jaunes, bleus, verts dansaient sur le mur blanc. Elle caressa les cheveux de son fils. « Je t'aime plus que tout, mon amour... » Elle sortit sa baguette et s'élança dans le couloir, s'arrêtant en haut de l'escalier. « Stupé... » Un éclair vert heurta James de plein fouet ; leurs regards se croisèrent une dernière fois. « Je t'aime » articula t-il silencieusement. Le temps se ralentit à nouveau alors qu'elle regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout s'écrouler sur le sol. Voldemort se tourna vivement vers elle et lui lança un sourire carnassier. « A ton tour, la Sang de Bourbe ! » Lily sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. _Harry !_ Elle courut dans la chambre d'enfant, ferma la porte à clé et lança un sort, avant de commencer à prononcer une longue incantation en latin, prenant Harry dans ses bras et le serrant contre son cœur. Le sort vola en éclat. Elle reposa Harry dans son berceau, lui lança un dernier regard plein de l'amour que seule une mère peut offrir à son enfant et s'efforça de sourire. Harry ne pleurait pas. « Je t'aime, Harry » murmura t-elle. Puis elle serra sa baguette, jusqu'à blanchir ses phalanges, et la porte vola en éclats. Elle se retourna pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Ne touchez pas à mon fils !

-Je te laisse le choix, Sang de Bourbe ! Je te tue avant ou après lui ? Décide, c'est ta dernière volonté ! » Elle s'efforça de cacher le tremblement qui la secoua et serra les poings. « Tu crèveras, Tom. Nous finirons par te vaincre !

-Ton cher époux gît là où est sa place. Dans son sang, comme la vermine qu'il est ! » Lily ferma brièvement les yeux, en chassant les larmes. Elle leva alors vivement sa baguette. « Avada...

-Avada Kedavra ! » cria Voldemort. Lily sentit le rayon vert pénétrer sa poitrine. Elle tourna sur elle-même, regarda une dernière fois son enfant, puis il n'y eut plus rien.

* * *

Youpi ! On bute pas l'auteur, hé ! Pas ma faute si ils ont clapsé hein... C'est la faute de ma mère ;D Façon, m'en fous, il est 04:29 du mat', l'écran est plus super clair, je me souviens à peine de ce que j'ai écrit, alors hein... Reviews ? 


End file.
